


Getting Crushed By A Ladder Truck: As Told By Evan Buckley's Thoughts

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew
Kudos: 25





	Getting Crushed By A Ladder Truck: As Told By Evan Buckley's Thoughts

Last call of the night. Buck loves his job. Adores it. He still has the same feeling of excitement before every call. Maybe that’s just adrenaline talking, but he loves the rush. This is where he’s meant to be. 

Bobby’s on the line. Isn’t he at the police station helping Athena with the serial bombings? Chimney asks dispatch to repeat and then. It’s a haze. Buck hears the explosion, but what’s louder is the ringing. He can’t hear anything except the ringing. 

And then the ringing goes silent too. 

It’s terrifying. 

He can’t move. The gravel crunches under someone’s feet, and now Buck can’t even breathe. What’s next? 

It’s a kid, walking toward him. The puzzle pieces slide in to place with excruciating clarity. “You’re new.” This must be the bomber. Is this what Buck would’ve turned out to be if he had been angry instead of just lonely? 

He keeps trying to move, but something’s crushing him. Oh, shit. The truck is crushing him. He groans in pain and tries to no avail to move. Where’s everyone else? Are they okay? As usual, Buck’s thinking about someone else. 

Buck is grateful for adrenaline, and it’s the only reason he manages to notice everything else going on. Lights reflect off of the windows. Everyone talking manages to get through his radio. It hurts to decipher what they actually say. The kid is right in front of him, and he hasn’t moved. Maybe in fear? 

Buck’s given up on trying to move, and instead concentrates on his hands. They’re the only thing that doesn’t remind him he’s trapped under a ladder truck and he can’t see anyone except the damn kid. He’s just a kid. Buck cries in pain, in despair, and not just his pain. How much pain do you have to be in to send bombs to people, hoping to cause hurt? How much hurt did this kid cause? 

He’s not the only one hurting, Buck knows this. He’s not the only one dying in the street. His first thought goes to Eddie. But he was on the engine, and knowing that gives him a slight reprieve of pain. Hen was in the aid car, and Chimney was on the engine too. What would Ali say to him when he saw her again? If. If he saw her again. Maybe she’d leave when she saw him hurt. The thought broke his heart a sliver. 

Tyson, Stiller, Montgomery, Coulson. Are they okay? He hopes they are. He hopes with every fiber of his being that everyone else is okay. They all have people that depend on them, and they need to be okay. 

He can hear the kid talk. “I told you not to move.” Someone’s moving, and Buck hopes that’s a good sign. He rests his head on the pavement, but head shoots up when he hears Chimney. He wants to scream for Chimney to save himself. Maddie needs him. His head meets the pavement again, in defeat. 

“I want Captain Nash.” Buck can’t even feel the tears anymore, because his face is soaked. He doesn’t have the strength to look up, or wipe the mix of blood and tears off his cheeks. But he moves, strains to move, to look at his Captain. He’s talking about him now, he catches ‘sister’ and hopes Maddie knows that he loves her. 

He doesn’t hear what Bobby says anymore. He doesn’t hear anything anymore. The street still looks the same and he concentrates on it. This street would change his life forever. He doesn’t notice that the kid is gone, until he’s surrounded. He manages to answer Hen’s question, and he wasn’t lying when he answered with numb. 

He isn’t numb for much longer, because his leg erupts into a flaming ball of pain when they try to lift the truck. 18 tons of metal isn’t going to move very easily. Hen’s holding his hand, and he can see her cheeks glow with tears running down her cheeks. He isn’t sure if he’s still crying. He doesn’t even realize he’s screaming until his mind goes completely blank. 

At least he’s not alone anymore. If he’s trapped under this truck forever, at least he won’t be alone. More people run towards him, and he’d smile if could. He’ll make it this time.


End file.
